


The Photo

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Halloween, SQprompt, Swan Mills Family, halloween prompt for fic, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: SwanMills family personal Halloween tradition
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Photo

As every Halloween night for the past 4 years,  
Regina and Emma tell Henry a story,  
no a spooky one , well maybe for Emma's mother-in-law it is,  
but of a different kind.  
It all begins when Henry saw a photo and asked  
"Ma is a knight?!?!"   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50551555146/in/dateposted-public/)

Regina and Emma smiled  
Emma: "not exactly kid, this picture was when I met your mom for first time "  
Henry: " tell me tell me"  
Regina: "Well , once upon a time your aunt Zelena convinced me to do a Halloween party in our pub..."


End file.
